La promesse de dame Folie
by x-valren-x
Summary: On dit que le danger vient de l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas toujours vrai. Lorsqu'on est l'homme le plus puissant de la terre, ou presque, on est habitué au danger. Mais s'il venait de l'intérieur? D'à côté de lui, d'une trahison? S'il venait de ceux qu'on juge comme des amis, des amants, des frères? Peut-on vraiment survivre à ça? [slash Tony/OC] Chapitre 6 enfin en ligne!
1. Caprice

Ça arrive souvent ça, qu'une idée trotte dans la tête et que je tente de la repousser... tout en sachant que finalement ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne cède à la tentation. Et bien voilà donc! Je lutte depuis une semaine, mais s'en est trop. Voilà, après un énorme temps de pause, je me remets à la rédaction de fic, et cet fois, c'est Iron Man qui a été choisi (pour le meilleur et pour le pire. XD)

Que dire de plus? J'espère que ça vous plaira, que je serais toujours autant motivé avec les chapitres et heu...  
Ha oui! NC-17 parce que sait-on jamais. Ça peut toujours virer "violence" et surtout, bha, il peut y avoir un lemon *o*  
Le perso original s'appelle "Mattew Sanders" et... il m'appartient! quoi que j'aimerais être à sa place dans ce monde. Tonyyyy *W* *oui, la sortie, je sais où elle est xD)  
Tony à trente-cinq ans, dans le film, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et Matt est un peu beaucoup plus jeune. De onze ans si je compte bien. Donc si le yaoi vous rebute ainsi que les différences d'âges – bien que je vous assure que tout sera tourner pour que ce détail ne gène pas xD- vous savez comment faire pour quitter !… Et je vais arrêter de parler parce que je n'ai vraiment plus rien à dire...

**Dernier résumé** avant tout, parce que tout ne tenait pas dans les caractères limités: En rencontrant la rue, la richesse se perd. Quand Matthew Sanders rencontre Tony Park, ce dernier n'imagine pas les bouleversements que Matthew occasionnerait dans sa vie qu'il imaginait pourtant sans surprise... Mais chacun cache des secrets, et tous ne sont pas innofensifs. Quels sont ceux de Tony? Et ceux de ce jeune homme? Ce qui est certain, c'est que tout n'est pas toujours bon à savoir... Tony/oc

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La gigantesque horloge murale indiquait quinze heures tapantes et l'effervescence qui régnait en ce lieu ne pouvait présager qu'une seule chose : un grand événement allait se produire. Un événement qui ne se produisait qu'une seule fois par an et où une centaine de personnes avaient travaillé d'arche pied pour pouvoir y participer et dans le meilleur des cas, gagner. Car oui, il s'agissait d'un concours pour jeunes talents cachés. Enfin… Il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque concours d'art, de musique, de peinture… Mais bien d'un « jeu » ou Tony Stark pouvait se montrer. Même si c'était légèrement étonnant de le voir là.

- Tony ! Je vous répète que nous n'avons pas le temps. Vous avez une vidéo conférence dans moins d'une demi-heure et vos correspondants ne vous attendront pas.

- Et moi je vous répète que je ne peux manquer cette exposition ! Regardez autour de vous Pepper. Tous ces jeunes gens, débordants d'idées ! Ces jeunes inventeurs seront la nouvelle génération de physiciens, d'ingénieurs et je veux savoir de quoi ils sont capables.

La fameuse Pepper allait répliquer, mais un geste de son parton la fit taire. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait absolument pas assister à une conférence et il était encore plus clair qu'il était ici pour s'amuser. Ou simplement se renseigner sur de potentiels rivaux futurs, même si franchement, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune inquiétude à se faire. Il était le meilleur non ? Pour le moment oui, mais comme on dit, les temps changent… Et aussi intelligent et fortuné que pouvait être Tony Stark, il n'en restait pas moins que l'âge le prenait doucement. Ho, il était encore « jeune », que trente-cinq ans, mais il serait de plus en plus aisé de l'évincer. Surtout si quelqu'un ici avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir détruire complètement l'entreprise de ce géant de la technologie. Et bien entendu, quelqu'un ici, rêvait de tuer Tony Stark.

Tony s'avança entre les étales, les tables et inventions. Il délaissait les habituels hélicoptères miniatures, les télévisions futuristes et autres machines qui semblaient surtout prêtes à péter à la gueule du potentiel utilisateur. Il s'arrêtait parfois devant un jeune homme – ou une jeune femme- pour demander des précisions, les interroger, en gros, savoir s'ils étaient vraiment au courant de ce qu'il fallait faire pour améliorer leur inventions. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il avait trouvé le chemin du mini bar et se commandait un bon verre pour chasser l'amertume naissante. Il avait espérer trouver des choses intéressantes… Il n'était tombé que sur des choses élémentaires. Il continua d'avancer, son verre à la main, ayant perdu son assistante dans la mêlée humaine. Il allait-lui-même prendre l'air sur la terrasse quand il vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil qui attira son attention.

Dans un coin plus sombre, à l'écart des autres, se tenait une personne voutée sur une chaise, semblant parfaitement absorbée par son travail. Tony s'avança jusqu'à elle. La personne portait des lunettes de protection ayant visiblement déjà connu des jours meilleurs, tout comme le reste des objets qu'utilisait cette scientifique en herbe. Le… truc sur lequel elle était penchée ressemblait vaguement à un gant, seulement ce dernier était légèrement plus gros que la moyenne et était littéralement éventré.

- Qu'est-ce ?

La scientifique haussa les épaules. Enfin la. C'était surtout que Tony ne pouvait absolument pas voir le visage de la personne et encore moins deviner si elle avait de la poitrine. Et puis impossible de savoir quoi que se soit vu les cheveux plus ou moins longs et d'un noir profond de ladite personne. En fait, Tony ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela soit une femme. Parce que sans doute se disait-il, qu'elle ne saurait être que belle et délicieuse. Elle donc, haussa les épaules. Visiblement elle était peu disposée à faire la conversation.

- Vous me faites de l'ombre.

Tony sursauta. La voix, bien que douce était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculine. Très légèrement déstabilisé et déçu, Tony ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il voulait savoir ce qu'était ce prototype, et il le saurait. Il avait certes une vague idée, mais il voulait en être certain. Il fit donc un pas sur le côté, pour laisser la lumière s'écraser sur le gant, et se pencha à nouveau pour observer de plus près l'invention. Il pouvait distinguer de petits capteurs parfaitement banals, des fils électriques, tout aussi fins et petits que les capteurs et enfin… de… des quoi au juste ? Il approcha sa main, mais un léger coup sur ses doigts lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Il se redressa et pour que l'inconnu daigne enfin soit lever la tête ou au moins répondre à sa question, Tony ne put que reprendre la parole, pour lâcher l'une de ses éternelles conneries.

- Une femme forte à la voix grave ! Je suis heureux d'en avoir rencontré une dans ma vie!

Ça eut au moins le don de faire réagir le jeune homme. Il eu un mouvement plus brusque du poignet, le tourne vis fit un tour de trop et un minuscule éclair bleu sortit de deux circuits sans compter l'odeur de brûlé qui commençait à s'élever du prototype, rapidement suivit d'une légère fumée noire. Le jeune inventeur se recula rapidement, au moment même où tous les écrans dans la salle se brouillèrent, les tv affichant un écran neigeux, les ordinateurs affichant soit une page blanche soit rien du tout… et quelques autres machines avaient royalement planté. Les murmures s'élevèrent rapidement dans la salle tandis que le jeune homme ouvrait et fermait la bouche, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à dire. Une seconde plus tard, il s'était relevé prestement, envoyant sa chaise valser au sol et il pointait le bout de son tourne vis sous le nez de Stark.

- Le mot « espace vital » vous est-il totalement inconnu ?

- Techniquement, ça fait deux mots.

- Le mot imbécile vous convient parfaitement !

- Hey, un peu de respect gamin ! Je ne t'insulte pas moi.

- Vous avez détruit mon prototype enculé ! Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais vous jeter des fleurs !

- Je n'y ai même pas touché !

- Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Vous espériez que je réagisse placidement à votre remarque ? le jeune homme planta littéralement son tourne vis dans la table, il se retourna, ramassa la chaise… et se laisse tomber dessus. Faites moi plaisir, dégagez.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Non merci, vous avez déjà fait assez de dégât comme ça. De toute manière ça ne sert plus à rien, le circuit de filtration et de contenance de l'énergie a grillé, la moitié des aimants ont fondu et je n'ai rien pour remplacer des pièces endommagées. Et même si je les avais, je n'ai matériellement pas le temps de tout finir. C'était une ébauche, un prototype destiné à me donner des fonds. Enfin… Partez maintenant.

Tony fut frappé par le ton las, la fatigue qui transparaissait de chaque geste, chaque parole de ce jeune homme. Tony fut prit de… culpabilité. Il avait la certitude que dans toute l'assemblée ici présente, ce gars là était le seul à vraiment avoir besoin de l'argent du concours. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus il en venait à ce dire qu'il était responsable de l'accident. Il finit par s'avancer, tapota doucement sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour terminer par lui dire avec tout le sérieux possible :

- Tout grand homme se doit de commencer dans la merde.

Le jeune homme cligna une fois des yeux, puis deux… avant d'éclater de rire. Il secoua la tête et lui lança un regard lourd de sous en sous entendus. Jamais Stark n'avait dû lutter pour en arriver là où il était aujourd'hui. Il n'avais jamais même dû faire tout ses stupides concours pour gagner de l'argent et partir sur de bonnes bases. Pour avoir un avenir. Stark, à dix-sept ans, savait déjà à quoi il était prédestiné… Ce dernier regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme avant de tourner les talons, cherchant son assistante. Une minute plus tard, il était en grande discussion avec elle, pour lui rapporter la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le jeune inconnu et surtout le potentiel certain qui sommeillait en lui.

- Pepper, ce gosse à un avenir dans la technologie, j'en suis certain.

- Et vous avez vu ça grâce à la machine que vous avez aidé à détruire ?

- C'était un accident ! J'ai vu ça grâce au matériel basse qualité qu'il utilisait. Ce jeune homme est parvenu à créer quelque chose à partir de presque rien. Il est débrouillard, bien plus que les têtes brûlées à lunette qui se trouvent ici. C'est une qualité qui ne court pas toujours les rues et qui sait se montrer nécessaire.

- Vous voulez donc que j'aille lui parler. Vous auriez pu vous en charger vous savez ?

- Vous faites ça bien mieux que moi. Et puis vous êtes une belle femme, charmante et diplomate. Il saura vous écouter…

Pepper Potts soupira lourdement. Encore un caprice de son patron. Ne serait-elle donc jamais à l'abri ?

- Pepper… Je veux ce garçon comme assistant. Je veux qu'il travaille pour moi. Arrangez-vous pour qu'il accepte le poste.

_A suivre_

* * *

Petites reviews? *chibi eyes*


	2. Test

Merci à Toi Sara Pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Voilà donc le chapitre deux, en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ça faisait deux mois aujourd'hui. Deux mois qu'il avait rencontré le fameux Stark de Stark Industries, près de deux mois qu'il essuyait le harcèlement de cette femme travaillant pour cet homme ultra riche. Et s'il avait toujours refusé jusqu'à maintenant… Et bien maintenant il avait changé d'avis, et aussi dur que cela puisse être pour sa fierté, l'évidence était là : il avait besoin du salaire qu'on lui promettait. Il ne parvenait plus à payer le loyer, et la nourriture de tous les jours, et les factures d'électricité et autres, ni même les études… et encore moins les frais d'hôpitaux. Accumuler les petits boulots ne suffisait plus et de toute manière… Il ne saurait plus ternir le rythme très longtemps. Ses horaires étaient devenus de plus en plus intenables et il survivait ainsi depuis plus de quatre ans. Aujourd'hui ça devait changer. Parce qu'il se noyait lentement sous les dettes et s'il pouvait encore supporter de dormir sous les ponts, il ne pouvait par contre pas accepter de voir l'hôpital se retourner contre lui parce qu'il ne payait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de LE voir passer l'arme à gauche. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était simplement au dessus de ses forces.

Pour ça, pour Lui, il était devant l'immense villa de Monsieur Stark. Ho il connaissait cet homme. Qui ne le connaissait pas après tout ? Il était partout, sur chaque magazine, chaque journal, chaque émission ou panneau publicitaire ! Non, outre cela, il connaissait Stark pour l'avoir toujours considéré comme un rival potentiel. Dans sa tendre jeunesse, il rêvait d'un jour se hisser à sa hauteur, de le surpasser et de créer autre chose que des armes et qui pourtant, serait aussi prisée qu'elles. Seulement le rêve à portée de main s'était brisé. Il avait dû se réveiller, aussi dur que cela avait été. Aujourd'hui, il était proche du Dieu humain. Il était à nouveau proche de son désir le plus cher, et bien qu'il savait que cela serait difficile… Il saurait être patient. Il patientait depuis onze ans alors quelques mois de plus ou de moins…

Il laissa passer un petit soupire, passa une main dans ses cheveux et plissa sa chemise… avant de sonner. Une seconde plus tard, une voix presque humaine retentit de nulle part. Ou de partout à la fois. Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, cherchant d'où venait la personne. Mais rien, nulle part.

- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Heu… Je viens pour le poste que Monsieur Stark m'a proposé. Enfin, son assistante.

- Un instant je vous prie.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme hésita, regarda une dernière fois derrière lui avec l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup… puis entra dans l'immense demeure. En voyant à quoi ressemblait l'habitat du richissime géni, le jeune homme voulu faire demi-tour, fuir loin, très loin et se terrer dans son minable appartement même pas douillet, mais dans lequel il ne pouvait au moins, pas se perdre. Il amorçait déjà le mouvement de recule, près à mettre la main sur la poignée pour sortir… quand une nouvelle voix l'empêcha de mettre à exécution son espoir de fuite.

- Vous êtes là ! Je n'y croyais plus !

- J'ai encore du mal à le croire moi-même…

- Venez, entrez ! ne restez pas dans le hall voyons !

- Vous trouvez que ça ressemble à un hall ? Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire…

Tony le regarda bizarrement et hocha la tête, le conduisant dans le salon et lui proposant quelque chose à boire. Le jeune homme accepta mollement, regardant une dernière fois la porte d'entrée –et accessoirement de sortie-, essayant de trouver un plan habile pour s'éclipser sans être remarqué. Il n'était pas encore… Trop tard. Tony Stark revenait déjà avec les deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool haute gamme sous le bras. Pour le coup, l'éphèbe aurait bien voulu se taper la tête contre un mur. Tony servit les deux verres, leva le sien comme pour porter un toast et enfin trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide légèrement ambré.

- Pepper me disait que vous refusiez le poste.

- C'était le cas hier encore.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous à fait changer d'avis ?

- Les dettes.

- Pour le salaire donc.

- Pour quoi d'autre ?

- L'honneur que c'est de travailler avec mon éminente personne ?

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à savoir si son futur patron parlait sérieusement ou non. Il choisit la deuxième solution pour ne pas lui jeter le contenu de son verre à la figure, ce qui aurait été un gâchis. Jeter un si bon alcool ! Un silence pesant s'installa et le futur employé, nullement gêné par le manque de parole, en profitait soit pour boire à petite gorgée, et pour bien observer la demeure de son patron. On en apprend beaucoup plus en regardant l'endroit où vit quelqu'un, qu'en regardant ledit quelqu'un lui-même. Tony reprit la parole, se disant sans doute que s'il ne le faisait pas, l'autre ne le ferait pas non plus. Et il n'avait pas tort.

- Vous n'êtes pas très causant.

- Vous êtes très bavard…

- C'est un entretien d'embauche, répliqua Tony avec un petit sourire.

- Ha oui ? Merde.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment en fait. Votre assistante a bien précisé que j'étais déjà comme engagé. Il suffisait de dire oui. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est me renvoyer, ce qui nous sommes d'accord, ne serait pas très glorieux. Vous perdriez quelque chose que vous voulez et moi… j'aurais perdu mon temps.

- Et un beau salaire.

- Exact. Mais je survivrais. Je vendrais mon corps au plus offrant et me ferais des centaines de dollars en une heure.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Tony, les yeux légèrement arrondis par les paroles de son vis-à-vis. Ho il n'était pas choqué, il avait déjà vu et entendu pire… quoi que le sérieux du jeune homme avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos.

- Je rigole. Donc, cet entretien ?

- Le mieux est de commencer par vous présenter.

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire, il se calla plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et dit d'une voix limpide :

- Sanders.

- Clair et concis. Mais encore ?

- Sanders Matthew. Vingt-quatre ans, marié deux fois, divorcé trois fois et père de sept enfants.

- Ça en fait des choses pour votre jeune âge. Marié deux fois…

- Divorcé trois fois. Oui oui.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- La séparation avec mes parents. Assez dure et couteuse, comme un divorce en somme.

- Je vois. Je comprends parfaitement. Et vos enfants ?

- Alfred, Lucille, Marina, Chloé, Garfield, Camille, Robin et Vincent.

- Ça fait huit.

- Vraiment ? Zut. Oubliez Garfield, ça doit être mon chat…

Tony sourit, amusé. Sanders - si c'était son vrai nom- était capable d'humour, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Il n'aurait pas affaire avec un dépressif trainant sans cesse les pieds. Et Sanders, aussi peu motivé qu'il semblait l'être de parler avec lui, avait en une courte discussion, détendu l'atmosphère. Stark reprit, cherchant toujours à en savoir plus sur son employé :

- Et plus sérieusement ?

- Matthew Sanders, vingt-quatre ans. Y'a rien à dire de plus.

- Vos passes temps, vos hobbies, vos qualités… Vos matières de prédilection ?

- Je passe mon temps à garder la tête hors de la marée de facture. Mon hobby est de rêver d'avoir une nuit complète et… J'ai cessé d'être doué en quelque chose depuis longtemps.

- Vous êtes doué pour emmerder les gens, en soit, c'est déjà un signe de génie.

- Je vous interdis de me comparer à vous !

Tony fit un petit geste de la main, son sourire s'agrandissant. Oui, Sanders était visiblement un emmerdeur à ses heures perdues, mais… Tony l'aimait bien, ce petit gars. Il avait quelque chose, une sorte de force attractive, de charisme et de nonchalance. Et plus il émanait de sa personne une espèce d'aura de mystère, de secret. Et de douleur. Tony pouvait le sentir car durant quelques années, il l'avait également portée. Il se releva, faisant un signe au jeune homme de lui suivre. Ce dernier obéit docilement et suivit son patron en silence, il le suivit jusque dans les escaliers, jusqu'à cette salle dans laquelle il ne pouvait pénétrer sans avoir le code.

C'était ici que travaillait le célèbre Tony Stark. Matthew découvrait ce lieu culte, ce petit bout de paradis où la nouvelle technologie fleurissait en un clin d'œil, cet endroit qui était à la pointe. Cet endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se payer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il observa donc la salle, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire tous les détails qu'il pouvait voir. C'était un véritable capharnaüm, mais on pouvait clairement identifier plusieurs engins, certains éventrés, attendant d'être soit réparés, soit terminés. Et dans le fond de la salle, se trouvait trois armures. Iron Man en or et en… titane ? ou quelque chose du genre en tout cas. Matthew détourna son attention de ces bijoux technologiques, pour écouter Tony parler.

Celui-ci présentait quelques inventions mineures, expliquant leur fonction, leur alliage, et comment il avait fait pour les faire naître. A aucun moment Matthew ne le coupa. Il agissait comme un parfait petit élève qui comprenait absolument tout – même si parfois, l'élève en question ne comprenait rien du tout.- Et après une demi heure, voire plus, Tony s'arrêta devant un engin dont tous les fils étaient visibles, un danger en soi, mais qui de toute évidence, devait être réparé.

- Pour le moment je planche sur l'amélioration et la réparation de ce modulateur de fréquence et d'énergie. Je ne suis parvenu à rien et franchement je commence à désespérer. Quoi que c'est un grand mot… Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ?

Matthew regarda un instant Anthony et hocha doucement la tête, s'approchant de l'invention. Il se pencha dessus, fixa un instant le tout sans rien dire ou faire, toujours sans un mot, tira une chaise à lui, prit un pince très fine et dégagea quelques fils afin de mieux voir ceux qui étaient dissimulés sous la masse. Il en prit un dans la pince et il tira légèrement à lui, s'arrêtant dès qu'une petite résistance se fit sentir. Il travailla ainsi, observant et regardant plusieurs fils pour en mettre de côtés quelques uns avant d'enfin murmurer, toujours complètement perdu dans son travail :

- Le circuit interne a grillé. Je pense que vous avez dû lui demander quelque chose de trop, ce qui a causé une surchauffe. Les fils ne sont pas adaptés mais je pense qu'on peut arranger temporairement le tout en changeant le file d'alimentation, celui de secteur deux et trois et en supprimant les verts, mauves et jaunes. Je fais peut-être une erreur de calcul, je ne suis d'ailleurs pas très doué en calcul mental.

Il mit le geste à la parole et enleva sans cérémonie les files cités, remplaça plusieurs emplacements et referma enfin le boitier, laissant Tony mettre en marche l'engin. Durant un instant, rien ne se produisit, puis un léger bruit se fit entendre, un petit claquement sec suivit d'une fluctuation dans la lumière de la pièce. Et le petit boitier s'alluma, fonctionnant visiblement correctement. Matthew pencha la tête sur le côté et reposa la pince et se releva de la chaise. Tony passait ses yeux sombres de sa machine dont en vérité il n'avait rien à faire, au jeune homme. Il savait parfaitement ce qui n'avait pas été avec elle, il savait également comment la réparer mais il ne l'avait jamais fait ne trouvant pas l'utilité à l'engin. Et ce jeune homme venait de la faire fonctionner en moins de dix minutes, comprenant le fonctionnement sans même avoir d'explication. C'était prodigieux. Et Tony était heureux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à travailler main dans la main avec Sanders mais… Il savait au moins qu'il saurait parler technologie avec lui sans avoir l'impression de débarquer directement de Mars.

- J'ai réussi le test ?

- Ce n'était pas un test. Pas vraiment.

- C'était au moins une mise à l'épreuve. Malgré tout, vous n'êtes pas con, vous ne voulez pas risquer que je fasse tout exploser à cause d'une quelconque maladresse.

- C'est drôle de tout faire exploser.

- Personnellement j'ai arrêté d'aimer ça depuis quelques années. Quels sont mes horaires ?

- Et bien je me lève souvent vers sept heures et demie et me couche à des heures différentes… Essayez d'être là vers sept heures, je vous dirais quand vous pourrez partir en temps voulu.

- Très bien. Quant à ce que je dois faire ?

- Vous vous chargerez d'une part du travail de Pepper et vous m'aiderez dans l'atelier. En bref, vous faites tout ce que je vous dis et anticipez mes besoins, mes envies, mes problèmes et arrangez le tout pour que je ne sois pas déranger.

- Je sens que ça va être drôle…

_A suivre_

* * *

Reviews? *o*


	3. Travrail de Héros

Chapitre 3 enfin en ligne! Ne me détestez pas pour la fin

Et merci à vous deux pour vos impressions, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Ce jour là, comme celui qui suivit et ceux qui suivirent encore, et ce pendant plus de deux semaines, Matthew se rendis chez son employeur, effectua chaque tâche en râlant juste un tout petit peu, pour la forme en gros, chaque jour, il se présenta à l'heure dans son affreux costume trois pièces usé et surtout dépareillé. Durant ces plus de deux semaines, Matthew appris comment fonctionnait Tony Stark, il apprit également à calmer ses nerfs pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son patron et l'étrangler. Durant ces deux semaines, Sanders se familiarisa également avec sa nouvelle vie et ses heures successives de sommeils dont il avait oublié la douceur depuis bien longtemps. Il arrivait à présent à jongler avec l'administration et les travaux pratiques, comme on dit.

Matt en était donc là… Dans l'atelier de Stark, midi ayant été dépassé depuis au moins trois heures. Il était assis sur une chaise très confortable, la tête jetée en arrière, posée sur le dossier, ses jambes repliées contre son torse et… il tournait. Il faisait tourner encore et encore sa chaise jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. A un mètre de là, Tony était penché sur un nouveau projet qui visait à améliorer son armure, il semblait parfaitement indifférent au manège du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que le masque ne se brise. Il releva la tête, enleva ses lunettes de protection et demanda dans un soupire exaspéré:

- Ça va ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

- Si chacal ! J'ai faim et vous ne daignez pas dévisser votre cul de cette chaise pour aller vous nourrir, et donc par extension, m'éviter l'hypoglycémie !

- Rien ne vous empêche d'aller prendre quelque chose à la cuisine.

- Les placards sont vides…

L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage de Tony. Il fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer :

- Pourtant ce matin encore ils étaient pleins.

- Ho, ils doivent encore l'être, je voulais juste que vous vous leviez pour aller vérifier les réserves et donc quitter cette pièce pour faire quelque chose de vital : manger.

- Quelle fourberie ! Je suis heureux d'avoir été assez intelligent que pour déjouer habillement votre piège infâme.

- Intelligent, intelligent… tout est relatif hein !

Tony sourit et secoua la tête et posa son outils avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte vitrée, visiblement dans l'intention de sortir. Matthew poussa un petit cri de victoire et sauta hors de sa chaise, suivant son patron jusqu'à ce qu'on voit venue de nulle part ne retentisse.

- Monsieur, on nous signale une prise d'otage dans une banque à Lynwood, en Californie.

- Combien d'otages ?

- Dix-huit. Sept enfants, trois femmes et huit hommes.

- Pirate les caméras de surveillance de la banque, branche-toi sur la fréquence de la police chargée de cette affaire et prépare moi l'armure.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, le grand Tony Stark était près à décoller et à sauver des vies. Il prit néanmoins la peine de se retourner vers son jeune assistant qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début de cet événement impromptu. Il regardait la scène comme brusquement fasciné. Il regardait Tony et son armure avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la convoitise mêlé d'une lueur calculatrice. Mais Tony n'aurait su dire si c'était son imagination ou non car cette lueur disparue tout aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était apparue.

- Servez-vous dans la cuisine mais ne videz pas le frigo…

Bien piètre tentative d'humour qui tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Matt fini par ouvrir la bouche et dit d'une voit étonnement sérieuse, continu du fait qu'il était rarement sérieux :

- Faites attention Monsieur Stark.

- Je fais toujours attention.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'envola, et une seconde plus tard, Matthew ne le voyais déjà plus. Ce dernier daigna enfin bouger, prit une chaise qui traînait et s'assit normalement, dans le silence devenant presque oppressant de cet atelier. Au bout d'un court moment, il se releva, prit quelques outils, des matériaux, tout ce dont il avait besoin en somme et disposa le tout à terre, seule surface plane encore libre pour le moment. Parce que oui, quand Tony travaillait, Tony devenait bordelique. Résultat, il ne restait plus que le sol de libre, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, ne dérangeait pas tellement le jeune homme. Il était trop habitué à travailler dans n'importe quelles conditions. Il disposa tout devant lui donc, sépara chaque ingrédient, chaque chose dans un ordre précis et commença enfin l'assemblage minutieux de son idée. Cela avançait très lentement, probablement à cause des vérifications constantes que le jeune homme effectuait. Au bout d'une heure, Matthew bougea, gémissant doucement sous son dos devenu douloureux à cause de la position particulièrement courbée qu'il avait adoptée. Il regarda autour de lui et le silence le fit frissonner.

Il n'aimait plus vraiment le silence. Enfin, c'était plus complexe que ça… Il aimait le silence après une dure journée bien fatigante, il aimait le silence relatif d'une plage désertée, il aimait le doux fracas des vagues s'échouant sur le sable fin, ou sur le roches. Il aimait le bruit du vent caressant les feuilles et le murmure du soleil. Il aimait également la musique bien bruyante lorsqu'il essayait de trouver la solution à un problème particulièrement épineux. Mais il détestait, il haïssait ce silence pesant quand il était avec quelqu'un ou lorsqu'il était seul dans une pièce.

- Jarvis, où en est Tony ?

- Il tente toujours de raisonner les malfrats Monsieur.

- Il n'a pas utilisé la force ? Il ne craint pourtant pas grand-chose avec son armure…

- Il y a trop de chances de blesser les otages.

- Montre-moi les vidéos de surveillances.

Un écran virtuel apparu presque immédiatement, montrant l'intérieur d'une banque qui avait dû un jour, être rangée. En cet instant précis, ce n'était plus qu'un dépotoir jonché de papiers, de verres et de bois brisés, d'objets fracassés au sol. Et malgré que la vidéo soit en noir et blanc, les corps assis étaient facilement reconnaissables. Les enfants avaient trouvés refuge dans les bras de leurs parents les femmes pleuraient silencieusement et les hommes abordaient une mine grave. Et en dehors d'eux, se trouvaient quatre personnes vêtues de noir, cagoulée et armée jusqu'aux dents. Matt frissonna en voyant les bombes qui ceignaient leur corps. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'Iron man réussirait à éviter la catastrophe, que les bombes n'exploseraient pas… Parce qu'avec la quantité visible, ça serait une véritable boucherie, une fontaine de sang et de gravas.

- Mets moi le son s'il te plait.

- Un instant monsieur.

Il s'avéra que le son était particulièrement mauvais et saturé et qu'il était pratiquement impossible de comprendre quoi que se soit.

- Jarvis, en quelles langues parlent-ils ?

- Russe et norvégien.

- Y'a-t-il un traducteur auprès de Tony ?

- Je lui fais la traduction lorsqu'il le demande monsieur.

- Je suppose qu'il ne risque rien avec toi… murmura-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Ho certes, il savait que Jarvis était un « être » particulièrement bien réussi et très intelligent… Mais Matt n'était pas certain que cette machine puisse surpasser l'homme.

- Donne-moi les plans de la banque, ceux des égouts des environs et les faiblesses du bâtiment.

L'ordinateur s'exécuta immédiatement et Matthew ne put que s'étonner de la docilité de Jarvis. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il n'obéissait qu'à son créateur, alors pourquoi… pourquoi faisait-il tout ce qu'il lui demandait ? Il se jura de lui demander plus tard, pour le moment il avait plus important à faire. Il demanda d'autre vue de la caméra, ou au pire, qu'elle change d'angle. Il pu voir que d'autres explosifs avaient été placé sur les colonnes, et si elles n'étaient pas judicieusement placées, la quantité saurait palier ce petit problème.

- Est-ce que Tony est au courant qu'ils ne veulent pas que négocier ? Qu'ils vont probablement tout faire sauter, qu'ils aient ou non ce qu'ils demandent ?

- Ils n'ont encore tué personne, ils semblent plus accrochés à leur volonté d'obtenir leur demande que de tout faire sauter.

- Passe-moi Tony, Jarvis. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Le bruit de sonnerie retenti et rapidement la voix de Tony s'éleva, légèrement déformée par les kilomètres et le mauvais réseau. Voix saturée et couverte par de petits grésillements.

- Monsieur Stark, vous devriez cesser de jouer aux négociateurs. Laissez ça à ceux dont c'est le métier et faites le votre : sauvez ces gens.

- C'est ce que j'essaye figurez-vous ! Mais au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, ces fous sont armés.

- Et le bâtiment est menacé par des explosifs, je sais, mais vous n'avez plus le temps. Ces types vont faire tout péter, demande acceptée ou non. Tuez les, arrêtez-les, faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites le vite, répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

- La porte d'entrée est reliée à un dispositif, de plus si je m'approche, le grand costaud va ouvrir le feu.

- Jarvis vous à probablement envoyé les plan des égouts… Passez par là. Ça vous mènera directement sous la salle du coffre. Vous ne devrez plus que sortir de là.

- Je sais !

- Alors faites-le ! Je ne suis pas disposé à regarder ces gens se faire exploser la cervelle parce que vous êtes incompétent !

- Arrêtez de hurler bon sang, je ne suis pas sourd ! Et cessez de me dire comment je dois faire mon travail de super-héros !

- Monsieur Stark… Allez vous faire cuir un œuf.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Matthew reporta son regard sur l'écran géant et vit sans peine l'armure de son patron disparaître du champ de la caméra. Tony allait finalement l'écouter, faire ce qu'il avait sans doute pensé faire au début des négociations. Les minutes s'étirèrent sans que plus rien ne bouge. Le jeune homme respirait doucement, comme par peur de briser le soudain silence qui venait de s'installer, celui qui annonçait que quelque chose allait se produire… Et il espérait de tout cœur que cela soit quelque chose de bien.

- Jarvis, affiche sur un nouvel écran les caméras de la salle du coffre.

Une nouvelle télévision virtuelle apparu et Matt pu admirer son patron apparaître dans un superbe trou qu'il venait de créer. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur l'autre écran et jura. Les preneurs d'otages s'agitaient, ils savaient visiblement que quelque chose se préparait et ils étaient prêts à intervenir, à agir comme leur foi ou conviction le leur demandait. Matthew serra le poing et murmura tout bas à Tony de se grouiller. Sanders était totalement impuissant face à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et il détestait ça. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur l'écran du coffre et il constata avec soulagement qu'Iron Man venait de former un trou dans l'acier de plus de cinquante centimètres, et qu'il se glissait dedans, aussi silencieusement et discrètement que possible. Il passa une porte puis deux avant de se faire arrêter au détour d'un couloir par un type cagoulé que Matt n'avait pas remarqué. Les balles ricochèrent sur l'armure d'Iron man, et sans que l'homme ne puisse se défendre, il fut mis à terre d'un coup. Tout seul, on ne pouvait venir à bout d'Iron Man. Tout seul et surtout si peu armé.

La progression de Tony continua alors que dans la salle principale, l'un des preneurs d'otages s'approchait d'une jeune femme que se recroquevillait de plus en plus. Il posa la bouche de son fusil sur la tempe de la demoiselle et elle se ratatina un peu plus, sanglotant. Matthew se rapprocha de l'écran, demanda à Jarvis d'épurer le son au maximum et attendit que le tout se fasse. Les premières paroles, quasiment hurlée par l'homme qui menaçait la jeune femme, vinrent aux oreilles de Matthew. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il comprit l'ampleur de la situation.

- Jarvis ! Tony doit se…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un bruit de détonation et devant ses yeux, sur l'écran, il vit la gerbe de sang éclabousser les personnes à proximité de la malheureuse, et le sol reçu son cadavre et se recouvrait déjà d'une nappe sombre. Matthew serra les poings et se fit violence pour ne pas appeler à nouveau son patron et lui hurler de se grouiller. Mais le jeune homme fut brusquement prit d'un calme froide, terrifiant, lorsqu'il vit le cadavre se retourner, laissant apparaître un jeune enfant pleurant et recouvert de sang. Le bourreau leva une seconde fois son arme et le pointa sur l'enfant, qui s'il savait se qui allait lui arriver, fut incapable de faire autre chose que crier sa tristesse et sa terreur. Matthew fixait la scène avec une vague impression de déjà vu et il serra plus fort ses poings, ses jointures blanchirent mais il ne sourcilla pas, à aucun moment. Il fixait la scène comme le simple spectateur qu'il était et ne supportait pas d'être. Il ne ferma pas à non plus les yeux lorsque l'ordre de tirer fut donné. En revanche, il ne put empêcher le sourire de s'étaler sur son visage lorsque l'homme armé s'écroula au sol, avant d'avoir eut le temps d'exécuter sa deuxième victime.

Le temps de la surprise passa rapidement et une salve de balles vola vers Iron Man, qui loin de s'en préoccuper, tira lui-même un rayon lumineux qui toucha de plein fouet le chef de la bande. Trente secondes plus tard, tous étaient à terre, assommés ou en bonne voix pour le devenir. Tony aida à évacuer tout le monde, les menant directement par là où il était-lui-même venu, et lorsque tous les otages furent mis hors de danger, Iron Man revint sur ses pas pour s'occuper des coupables. Du coin de l'œil, Matt vit que le chef de la bande était loin d'être hors d'état de nuire. D'ailleurs il semblait encore assez lucide pour proférer une dernière malédiction envers Iron Man, l'Amérique et tous les êtres stupides qui l'avaient empêché d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il appuya enfin sur un bouton qui clignota un instant… Puis toutes les caméras de la banque affichèrent un écran neigeux alors que celles de l'extérieur montraient le bâtiment en train de s'écrouler, écrasant avec lui, Tony et le cadavre de la femme.

_A suivre_

* * *

Reviews? *o*


	4. Mise au point

**Chapitre 4**

Matthew fixait l'écran sans réagir, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que rester debout et tenter de réfléchir. Par delà son état de panique devant cette scène de déjà vu, il ressentait surtout une intense colère, envers lui-même qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder en tant que simple spectateur et surtout envers Tony Stark. Il le tenait pour principal responsable de la chute du bâtiment du fait que tout avait dégénéré… Alors que Matt savait parfaitement bien que tout c'était passé extrêmement bien pour une telle prise d'otages. Enfin cela aurait pu mieux se passer si Tony avait agit plus rapidement ou s'il avait connu le russe et le norvégien, mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir dans la vie, comme on le dit si souvent.

Matthew murmura quelques mots à l'attention de Jarvis et les télévisions virtuelles s'éteignirent. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix étrangement calme compte tenu du chaos intérieur qui était le sien.

- Donne-moi les signes vitaux de Tony.

- L'armure ne répond plus à mes appels Monsieur. Je n'ai plus accès aux données.

- Quelles sont ses chances de survies sous les décombres ?

- Un instant Monsieur, je calcul les probabilités et les paramètres… Elles s'élèvent à soixante et un pourcent.

- Plus de la moitié. Parfait. Merci Jarvis.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et revint à son occupation première. Il continua de plancher sur les équations de son prototype durant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de tout ranger et de sortir de l'atelier. Il monta l'escalier, traversa le hall et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, prit tout ce dont il avait besoin, fit de même avec les couverts et les plats et se mit à cuisiner comme si rien de grave ne s'était produit. Après plus de trente minutes, un bruit fracassant retentit dans toute la maison et Matt sourit doucement. Et savait depuis le début que son patron était sain et sauf. Il n'en n'avait jamais douté. Après tout Tony était résistant, il faisait partie de la race des… Le jeune homme trembla et posa le couteau qu'il tenait en mais pour ne pas avoir de gestes malheureux. Il sortit su four les cookies et prit la poêle pour refroidir complètement les pancakes. Il disposa le tout sur deux plateaux et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'atelier, joua les équilibristes pour entrer son code et enfin, alla vers son patron. Il déposa la nourriture sur une table pas trop encombrée et s'appuya contre elle, bras croisés contre son torse, jambes tendues et également croisées, dans une position parfaitement nonchalante.

Il savoura un instant le spectacle d'un Stark tentant de se dépêtrer de son armure cabossée avant d'enfin daigner aller l'aider.

- Je suis déçu. Pepper aurait accouru pour me sermonner, me crier dessus avec plein de larmes dans les yeux… Et vous, vous ne criez pas et n'avez même pas de larmes dans les yeux…

- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- J'ai quand même failli mourir !

- Vous semblez aller très bien pour un presque mort.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas inquiété ? Pas même un tout petit peu ?

- Monsieur Stark, vous risquez votre vie chaque jour ou presque. Il serait mauvais pour mon cœur de m'inquiéter chaque fois que vous mettez un pied dehors. De plus j'ai d'autres moyens pour vous prouver que vous êtes un irresponsable.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, arrachant un morceau de l'armure un peu trop brusquement. Tony poussa une exclamation douloureuse et jeta un regard plein de reproches à son cadet qui sourit innocemment.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès ! s'exclama Anthony d'une voix outrée.

- Evidemment.

- J'ignore si je dois être heureux ou non de votre honnêteté.

- Je ne suis pas honnête. Pas vraiment. Je peux vous mentir et vous persuader que mes paroles sont la stricte vérité. Mais ça, vous savez aussi le faire.

- Il faut pouvoir le faire dans le monde dans lequel j'évolue. Mentir pour mieux prévenir et manipuler ceux qui veulent me manipuler. Question de survie. Seulement je ne vois pas d'où votre habilité de manipulation vous est venue.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, terminant d'aider son patron à enlever l'armure. Tony retira sa combinaison en grimaçant et s'assit enfin sur une chaise avec un soupire de contentement. Matthew fit un geste, demandant muettement à son ainé d'enlever son haut abimé. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans protester, se montrant torse nu sans que cela semble le déranger. Quelques égratignures courraient sur son corps et deux plaies plus importantes étaient figées sur son bras et son épaule. Plusieurs ecchymoses apparaissaient déjà sur sa peau, d'un bleu pas spécialement engageant. Matt s'approcha et toucha d'abord le bord des plaies, puis ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau douce pour palper les hématomes les plus impressionnants.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, murmura Tony en regardant les doigts fins à l'œuvre.

- Vous ne m'avez pas posé de question.

- Elle était sous-entendue. Bon sang vous avez des mains magnifiques !

- Merci.

- Alors ?

- Il faudra faire une radio. Vous avez peut-être des cotes cassées.

- Si c'est le cas, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de rester au repos. Répondez à ma question s'il vous plait.

Le jeune homme soupira et se recula, prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir devant son vis-à-vis. Il tendit le plat de pancakes et Tony en prit un, visiblement heureux d'avaler quelque chose. Il goûta et lâcha une sorte de gémissement de contentement, appréciant de toute évidence ce qu'il mangeait. Il termina rapidement avant de regarder avec insistance son cadet.

- Je ne vous répondrais pas Monsieur., même si vous vous mettez à dans le tango tout nu.

- Mais pourquoi !

- Faites vous une raison… Vous ne pouvez pas toujours tout avoir, ainsi va la vie.

- C'est bien dommage. Il n'empêche que je veux savoir.

- Moi aussi il y a quelque chose que je veux savoir. Votre conscience se porte-t-elle bien ?

- Aussi bien que ce matin il me semble.

- La mort de cette femme ne vous fait donc rien ?

- Ça mort est regrettable, murmura Tony avant de reprendre un pancake. Ils sont délicieux. Qui vous a appris à cuisiner ?

Mat se crispa brusquement, serra les poings et inspira profondément. Il avait une furieuse envie de lui mettre des tartes en pleine figure, de le gifler jusqu'à ce que ce couillon se rende compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire, il voulait également partir, tout abandonner et tout quitter, même s'il savait parfaitement que c'était impossible. Il resta donc silencieux un long moment, se forçant au calme avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix trop douce pour être vraiment honnête.

- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable.

- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que ce n'est pas un compliment ?

- Parce que ce n'en n'est pas un. Vous dites que vous savez ce que vous faites, que vous êtes assez dégourdi que pour vous débrouiller seul, régler les problèmes... Mais vous agissez inconsidérément sans songer aux conséquences en espérant que quelqu'un nettoiera derrière vous, parce que c'est toujours ce qui a été fait et que vous pensez qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Mais je ne suis pas Pepper Pots. Je ne nettoie vos cochonneries derrière vous. C'est hors de question. Vous devez grandir et sortir de votre petite bulle dorée.

- Je suis sorti du conte de fée le jour où j'ai été kidnappé et dès que je suis sorti, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour punir les méchants.

- Ce que vous n'intégrez pas Tony… C'est que pour certain, c'est vous le méchant. Le bien et le mal sont des jugements de valeurs, ils changent suivant l'éducation et le milieu. Apprenez à faire la part des choses, ouvrez les yeux sur le monde. Vous verrez, vous en sortirez grandit.

- En supposant que vous ayez raison… Comment suis-je censé faire pour voir le monde autrement de comme je le vois aujourd'hui ?

- Avec du temps, de la patience… et de la volonté. Il faut cesser de penser que vous pouvez tout jeter par la fenêtre sous prétexte que vous avec beaucoup d'argent. Il vous faut aussi apprendre le tact et les limites à ne pas dépasser. Se sont deux éléments que vous semblez ne pas avoir intégré dans votre jeunesse.

- Je n'avais personne pour m'éduquer. Enfin, pas vraiment.

- A d'autre Tony, votre père n'était peut-être pas très présent et ne s'occupait peut-être pas beaucoup de vous, mais vous n'étiez pas seul pour autant. Vous n'avez jamais été seul…

Le silence s'installa, Tony comprenait parfaitement toutes les implications de la conversation. Il comprenait surtout le sous entendu des derniers mots du jeune homme. Il savait déjà que Sanders et lui n'avait pas évolué dans le même monde et aujourd'hui il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait peut-être en apprendre bien plus avec lui que ce qu'il croyait au début. Parce que oui, ce gosse lui apparaissait soudainement comme un accidenté de la vie, un gamin qui avait grandit trop rapidement pour ingérer trop de leçons sur l'existence. Ce gosse, comme Pepper d'ailleurs, était bien plus sage que lui, le grand Tony Stark. Tony avait l'intelligence, le génie même, mais il était loin d'avoir la sagesse, ce qui semblait sérieusement poser problème à son assistant. Ça avait aussi posé un problème à Pepper. Sauf que Matthew ne semblait pas disposé à régler toutes les conneries que son boss ferait, ce qui obligerait ce dernier à faire plus attention. Alors oui, définitivement, Tony pouvait apprendre avec ce jeune homme.

Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison en songeant à cela.

- Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. M'aiderez-vous ?

- Si vous le voulez vraiment.

- Je le veux… Mais n'utilisez plus ce ton avec moi. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile.

- Parfait. Nous sommes deux dans ce cas.

Le silence s'installa, pas dérangeant pour un sou. La tension du début s'était envolée au profit de cette petite bulle fragile de complicité. Tout deux savaient qu'elle pouvait se briser au moindre mauvais geste, à la moindre parole mal placée… mais tout deux semblaient également vouloir faire des efforts.

- C'est vraiment très bon. Vous cuisinez comme un Dieu.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là mais je sais me débrouiller. J'aidais le plus souvent possible ma mère dans les taches ménagères, cuisiner en faisait partie.

- Votre mère a de la chance d'avoir un fils tel que vous si vous mettez autant de cœur à l'aider qu'à travailler avec moi.

- Elle a toujours été heureuse et fière que… enfin.

- Est-ce votre père qui vous a enseigné la technologie et la mécanique ?

- Non… Je suis plus un autodidacte dans ce domaine. Mon père m'enseignait les rudiments de la médecine. Les premiers soins à apporter à quelqu'un de blesser, comment le réanimer ou comment retirer une balle, recoudre une plaie.

- Il est médecin ?

- Ils étaient médecins.

Anthony se tut, brusquement conscient que le sujet commençait à déplaire au plus jeune. Pour une raison inexpliquée, Matthew semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sans pourtant dévier le sujet sur autre chose. Il se demanda vaguement à quoi était due cette gêne et pourquoi un père enseignerait à son jeune fils comment retirer une balle des chairs d'un homme. Il ne posa aucune question, pas de cet ordre là en tout cas. Il aida même son assistant à trouver un autre sujet de conversation…

- Ça vous dit de diner avec moi au Royal Elisabeth Hôtel ?

* * *

Navré, ça a mis du temps... mais j'avoue être débordé. J'espère que le next chapitre sera plus rapide à la publication, et navré pour le éventuelles fautes, je ne me suis pas relu... (bouuu le vilain!)


	5. Royal Elisabeth Hôtel

... Je sais... Je suis en retard. Quoi que à ce stade ce n'est plus du retard. Enfin. J'aurais bien des excuses mais heu... Ça sera pas suffisant je pense xD  
Faut juste savoir que en fait, j'ai des notes dans des tas de cahiers pour cette fic, donc quasi tout y est mais faut trouver le moyen de tout relier.  
Les choses commencent à se mettre en place, on va finir par savoir ce qui arrive à Mat.

Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, et est plus... hum... explicite? Du moins, nos deux lascars jouent ensembles. Y'aura aussi un flash back, si j'arrive à le mener correctement.

Et n'oubliez pas que même si l'auteur est un fourbe qui n'écrit pas pendant longtemps, il n'est rien son son lectorat! 33

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :Le Royal Elisabeth Hôtel**

Il aurait dû refuser. Au moment même où il avait donné son accord, Matt avait su faire une grosse connerie, seulement il assumait. Maintenant… maintenant qu'il sortait de la coupée sport de son patron, qu'il voyait un portier prendre les clefs et ce tapis rouge flamboyant devant lui… Il avait très envie de fuir loin et de courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettraient. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Tony qui le plus naturellement du monde, posa sa main dans le dos du jeune homme, le poussant doucement. Alors Matthew se jeta dans le vide et avança, mal à l'aise dans son nouveau costume trois pièces acheté spécialement pour cette occasion, triturant la magnifique montre pendante à son poignet.

Ceci n'était pas son monde. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été même s'il y était familier. En entrant dans ce magnifique restaurant, Matt soupira et secoua la tête, prenant sur lui, se redressant et plaquant un sourire parfait sur son visage. Pas question pour lui de faire honte à Tony, pas plus qu'il ne laisserait les imbéciles richards le calomnier. Ils prirent place à une table éloignée et au calme, alors que les chandelles brûlaient, donnant une atmosphère bien trop romantique à la scène.

- Vous leur avez bien dis que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant ?

- Je n'ai rien spécifié. Ce restaurant est réputé pour son calme et sa délicieuse nourriture. Il se trouve aussi que c'est un lieu très prisé par les amoureux, mais cela ne nous concerne pas. Êtes-vous gêné ?

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que peuvent dire les gens sur mon dos, mais êtes vous conscient que tout le monde nous regarde ? Vous dinez avec un homme.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Le cadet haussa les épaules, décidant qu'il allait profiter de la bouffe à vue, du vin et du décor et ainsi, passer une bonne soirée sans aucun problème. Ça faisait longtemps que cela n'avait plus été le cas. Tout comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus sorti manger dehors tout court en fait. Alors définitivement oui, il allait se montrer sous un nouveau jour, il ne serait plus l'assistant rabat-joie, mais un jeune homme enchanté d'être là.

Il s'avéra que la compagnie d'Anthony était bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son patron faisait des efforts et cela rassurait Matt. Ils avaient retenus leurs leçons. Le repas se passa donc dans une bonne entente, dans une convivialité qui faisait du bien et remontait le moral. La conversation en elle-même n'était même pas des plus passionnantes, c'était des discussions sur tout et rien. Surtout sur rien en vérité. C'était sortir du quotidien, du boulot, montrer qu'on savait vivre en dehors de cette routine effrénée.

- Des lapins gays ?

- J'invente rien, fit l'assistant en haussant les épaules. Kiwi sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait, et là, y'avait que Fripouille. C'était assez immonde quand on voulait les caresser après.

- J'aurais voulu voir ça !

- Je n'en doute pas. Curiosité scientifique ou… ?

- Pour ma culture personnelle voyons. J'ai toujours voulu voir comment faisait les animaux !

- C'est très semblable aux hommes vous savez.

- Non je ne sais pas. Vous semblez plus au fait de cela que moi. Avez-vous de l'expérience dans le domaine?

Le plus jeune laissa passer un léger rie, un rire qui réchauffa le cœur de Tony qui fut littéralement charmé par ce son clair et naturel. Bien plus que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre ou de côtoyer. Tout comme le sourire de son assistant. Limpide, lumineux. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'est que le sourire n'atteignait pas les yeux. Les yeux, les prunelles de son jeune assistant, restaient vides. Tristes. Il était parvenu à mettre des mots sur cette vision, et elle ne l'enchantait guère. Il désirait connaître l'histoire de Matthew, par curiosité, pour mieux le cerner... Mais il ne poserait aucune question. Il avait presque promit. Et Tony respectait ses promesses. Bref, Tony adorait le sourire de ce gosse, tout comme son rire.

- Je n'y crois pas! Vous n'avez jamais essayé? Aucune occasion ne s'est présentée, ou simplement pas intéressé par la chose?

- Aucune occasion tentante...Et je préfère le corps des femmes.

- Si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne pouvez pas savoir...

- Théorie foireuse, je vous le dis! On ne se jette pas d'une fenêtre pour voir si on peut voler: on sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que je préfère les femmes.

Matthew sourit. Le genre de sourire qui pouvait faire des ravages dans le cœur fragile des femmes. Durant ce bref instant, Tony comprit en quoi son jeune assistant était un bel homme. Et un manipulateur hors paire. Il regarda la main qui s'était déplacée jusqu'à la sienne, le pouce qui caressait doucement sa paume et releva le visage vers son cadet.

- J'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la séduction, autant féminine que masculine.

- Vraiment?

- Votre voix Tony... Elle est basse et vibrante. Chaude, elle roule sous votre langue... Je sens une petite inflexion dans celle-ci. De la curiosité? Une pointe d'amusement, d'envie aussi.

- Vous êtes fascinant. Et vous semblez être certain de ce que vous dites en plus!

Il rit doucement et l'ingénieur sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre, à l'identique de cette sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'une jolie fille lui tombait dans les bras. Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était pas du tout une jolie fille. Il sentit le pouce accentuer la caresse sur sa paume en de petits cercles tout à fait délicieux qui le calmait étrangement. Matthew reprit la parole, sa voix se faisant basse, un timbre que le milliardaire jugea de sensuel, voire carrément indécent.

- C'est vous qui me fascinez...

Le temps se suspendit durant quelques secondes...

- Tony...

L'ingénieur déglutit et plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux si clairs de son assistant. Un vert lumineux et absolument envoûtant.

- J'ai gagné Tony.

La chaleur sur sa main se retira, le sourire de son compagnon se fit moqueur et Tony ne pu qu'en convenir, le jeune homme était doué pour faire naître des sensations intenses chez ses victimes. Un manipulateur hors paire.

- Vous êtes doué, j'en conviens. Vos amants devaient être comblés.

Le cadet sourit à nouveau et repris le cours de son repas, savourant les mets délicats avec les gestes graciles et mesurés de n'importe quel enfant élevé en haute société. Tony l'observa durant tout le repas, sans dire un mot de plus, simplement subjugué par les manières de cette créature au sale caractère.

La fin de la soirée avait été calme et Tony était bien décidé à mieux connaître son assistant. Aussi, il ne tarderait pas à demander au jeune homme de crécher chez lui. Cela serait un gain de temps en plus d'une parfaite excuse pour l'étudier dans un milieu familier. Et pour le voir manger tous les jours. Il n'en n'avait pas parler au jeune homme, mais le ferait très prochainement.

- Vous pouvez vous arrêter ici.

Tony se gara, comme demandé, et regarda son assistant sortir de sa voiture. Il allait faire de même quand son cadet secoua la tête.

- Ça ira Monsieur. Merci pour cette soirée, elle était réellement excellente.

- A demain Matthew.

- Bonne nuit Tony.

L'ingénieur le regarda s'éloigner avec sa démarche souple et presque féline. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une ruelle plus sombre encore que celle où il se trouvait déjà. Et Tony fronça les sourcils. Cette ruelle était déjà glauque et sordide au possible. Il suffisait de voir les bâtiments fatigués, les appartements abandonnés et éventrés, les détritus qui jonchaient le sol. Il cru même discerner quelques rongeurs... Il frissonna en songeant à l'endroit où vivait son assistant, où chaque jour il se rendait, risquant de se faire égorger et dévorer par les rats.

Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix, l'une colérique tandis que l'autre restait contenue mais pas moins énervée et pleine de menace. L'ingénieur sorti précipitamment et vit presque avec horreur son assistant au prise avec un autre homme et de là où il était, il pouvait clairement entendre la tenue de la conversation.

- Tu n'as pas le droit! Hurlait l'inconnu, bien accroché au bras de Matthew. Ce dernier se dégagea sans la moindre douceur et répliqua froidement.

- Je ne te dois rien.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça après ce qu'on a vécu ensemble!

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Absolument rien.

- Mais...

- C'était juste du sexe Nigel. Du sexe et rien d'autre.

- Je peux te payer! J'ai de l'argent!

- Ca suffit Nigel.

- J'ai de l'héroïne si tu veux! de la coke aussi! Je sais que tu adores ça, je te la donne si tu acceptes de rester avec moi!

Tony, bien que choqué d'assister à cela - il n'avait pas envie d'apprendre de cette manière que son jeune ami vendait son corps en plus de se shooter - avança et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Sanders sursauta à peine, et paru naturel, même lorsque son patron passa un bras autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant d'autorité contre lui. Le silence s'imposa, le dénommé Nigel passant du visage du milliardaire à celui du jeune homme.

- Tu...Tu me trompes!

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Nigel, d'ailleurs nous ne l'avons jamais été.

- Mon ange, qui est cet homme? demanda Tony avec une voix étonnamment douce.

- Personne chaton. Juste une ancienne connaissance qui allait partir.

- Je ne partirais pas! Matthew est à moi!

Tony raffermi sa prise autour des épaules de son assistant, se faisant ouvertement intime et protecteur.

- Matt ne veut pas de toi, et si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec mes avocats, tu feras mieux de dégager.

Il hésita, avisa la tenue de Tony et effectua un repli stratégique tout en continuant de jurer que Sanders était à lui, que son adorable petit ami s'était perdu dans la richesse, que c'était terrible et qu'il allait le ramener à la raison. Puis il disparu dans une ruelle dont Tony ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Puis il se fit littéralement bousculer par son cadet qui se dégageait de sa prise.

- Vous pouvez partir à présent.

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul ici.

- Je vis ici Tony. Ne faites pas l'erreur de me penser vulnérable

- Avec ce qui vient de se passer je ne peux...

- Ceci est monnaie courante.

- Raison de plus pour que je reste à vos côtés.

Matt avisa son employeur et fit une moue ennuyée avant d'acquiescer. Ce qui donna à Tony la désagréable impression d'être le chien forçant son maître à sortir sous la pluie battante.

- Allez chercher vos affaires, vous allez loger chez moi. Fini par déclarer le milliardaire d'une voix tendue.

Matt grimaça mais ne dit rien. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à dire, le combat était perdu d'avance: Tony était le genre de gars tellement têtu qu'il était capable de vous faire vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne gain de cause. Et Matt n'avait pas le courage de batailler. Il était fatigué et voulait juste... qu'on lui foute la paix.

- Très bien. Mais vous restez ici. J'arrive.

Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de demander ça, vu que le milliardaire lui emboita le pas une minutes à peine après lui.

Matt donna un coup d'épaule puissant dans la porte métallique, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident et parfaitement pas invitant. Pas de lumière dans le couloir non plus, et ne odeur d'humidité moisie flottant dans l'air. Tony s'abstint pour la première fois de faire le moindre commentaire. Bordel... son assistant vivait-il vraiment dans ce lieu sordide? Avait-il autant de dettes qu'il ne pouvait rien s'offrir de mieux?

Matthew slalomait sans la moindre difficulté, connaissant les lieux, prévenant de temps en temps son compagnon de faire attention à un tas de détritus pourrissant. Enfin arrivé devant la cage d'ascenseur, Tony craignit un instant de devoir y entrer. Vu son état, il allait craquer en pleine montée... Mais non. Le cadet prenait les escaliers, les faisant grincer de manière inquiétante. Evidemment... L'ascenseur ne fonctionnait pas.

-Attention. Il manque deux marches ici.

Et Tony suivit ainsi les instruction, devenant de plus en plu mal à l'aise devant la misère évidente et si proche de lui. Ils montèrent... quoi? cinq étages, avant que Matt ne s'arrête. Il regarda Tony avant d'ouvrir la porte, se plaçant toutefois devant l'entrée.

- Attendez-moi une minute. Je dois ranger quelques affaires.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'il lui refermait la porte sur le nez. Tony entendit du bruit, un sac qui s'ouvrait, des bruissement ressemblant à des déchets que l'on rangeait... Puis la porte s'ouvrit et il pu entrer, contemplant le désordre ambiant. C'était petit. Genre vraiment tout petit. Le papier peint était jeune, noirâtre par endroit, voire se décollait carrément. Il y avait plusieurs fissures, pas de photos, pas de peintures pas chers pour décorer le lieu sordide. Un lit défait, qui heureusement était propre, mais jonché de documents. Comme le sol. En vérité, si l'appartement en lui-même était totalement insalubre, Matt ne laissait aucun déchet trainer. Il y avait du désordre, mais c'était propre.

Tony regarda le jeune homme évoluer dans le fourbis, prendre des feuilles, des documents dans les tas, pour les rassembler et les ranger dans une petite valise. Prendre des vêtements larges, de vieux machins que personne n'aurait l'idée de remettre... et rapidement, le playboy détourna son attention pour laisser son...ami? prendre ce dont il avait besoin en toute intimité. Il découvrirait l'appartement tout seul.

Il en fit le tour en moins d'une minute. Pas de douche, une cuisine avec... un frigo, et une cuisinière. Pas de salon. Pas de toilettes. Sans doute un truc commun à l'étage était disposé quelque part. Et au milieu de cet univers qui n'était pas le sien, Tony trouva une photo. Une fillette. Une fillette vraiment, vraiment magnifique. De longs cheveux bruns, aux reflets un peu roux. De grands yeux bleus, farceurs, rieurs. Vivants et pétillants. Un petit nez, un visage angélique parsemé d'une multitude de taches de rousseur discrètes mais parfaitement adorable. Tony était absolument convaincu que cette fillette, lorsqu'elle serait adulte, aurait le monde des hommes à ses pieds. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de la contempler d'avantage qu'elle lui fut tirée des mains, pour être rangée avec le reste des documents, dans la valise.

- Qui est-ce?

- Nathalia.

- C'est votre fille?

Il se souvenait de la plaisanterie de Matt, lors de l'entretien. Peut-être y avait-il un semblant de vérité dans ses propos.

- Non. Ma meilleure amie à une époque.

- A une époque?

- Ca fait longtemps. C'était dans... un autre pays, un autre monde.

- Quel âge a-t-elle?

- Dix-neuf ans. Dites, c'est un interrogatoire?

- Non non. Juste... Je ne vous pensais pas si nostalgique.

- Je ne vis pas dans le passé. Je fais justement tout pour m'en dépêtrer. Mais si vous continuez à fouiller, ça va rapidement devenir compliqué. Ma vie, c'est ma vie. Terrain privé. Foutez pas votre nez dedans et je n'irai pas mettre le mien de la votre.

- Ma vie n'a plus rien de privée depuis longtemps. Vous ne trouverez rien que personne ne sache déjà. Fit le milliardaire en haussant les épaules, pas plus déphasé que ça par la colère suintant des paroles de son assistant.

- Ho, et bien je suppose que vous avez des secrets. Tout le monde en a.

- Une menace?

- Non. Juste... souvenez vous que je ne veux pas parler de ça. Respectez le comme je respecterais vos silences. C'est ce que font des amis, ou à défaut, des gens civilisés.

- Très bien. Mais j'ose espérer que comme des amis, vous viendrez un jour m'en parler.

Matt le fixa un moment avant de lui tourner le dos, terminant sa valise sans un mot de plus. Mais Tony voyait bien la ligne raide de son dos. Les épaules rentrées, les gestes un peu secs. La nuque crispée. Ouais. ils étaient encore loin de cette fameuse amitié.


	6. Et dans la nuit

Merci à ceux qui ont le courage de me suivre malgré le temps que je mets à faire un chapitre... Mon pc à connu une mort soudaine et pas mal de mes documents ont disparu avec lui... Fallait que je retrouve la motivation de continuer et d'écrire... Mais voilà !

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre ni de quelle manière ça a pu terminer ainsi XD sans doute qu'il faut que les choses avancent... et elles avancent ! mais lentement. Merci à vous, merci aux reviewers, et à tous les autres !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

(POV Matthew)

Dès lors que les règles furent établies, et bien, la cohabitation pu enfin se faire. Certes, un peu houleuse, parfois carrément électrique, mais nous étions encore en vie. Chose miraculeuse, si je puis dire. Il fallait avouer que vivre avec Anthony Stark était épuisant. Travailler avec lui durant douze ou dix-huit heures, était différent de VIVRE vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec cette... chose ! Il boit, il ne mange quasiment pas et dort encore moins. Il a parfois un sens de l'hygiène douteux et un sens de l'humour... particulier. Je commence sérieusement à avoir du mal à le supporter. Surtout... Surtout à quatre heure du matin.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand bruit, un fracas assourdissant, me réveilla en sursaut, m'obligeant à descendre dans l'atelier en catastrophe, pieds nus et fin pantalon pour seul habit. Je regardai les dégâts, avisai Tony étalé de tout son long, et aspergé de dioxyde de carbone. Il se releva, après avoir copieusement menacé son fils robotique. Il se tourna vers moi et son sourire fut soudain lumineux.

- Vous êtes déjà debout?

- Il semblerait, grinçais-je. Ma première envie, qui était de lui balancer tout objet à ma portée, s'envola. La fatigue sans doute, et son enjouement probablement.

Je me frottai les yeux et secouai la tête. Tony était... un enfant. Rien de plus. Et comme tous les enfants, fallait le punir. Je me rapprochai donc, calmement avant le lui tirer vicieusement l'oreille pour clairement lui faire comprendre que me réveiller à cette heure n'était pas une option. Il répliqua en essayant de me pincer les hanches... Et je fis littéralement un bon sur le côté. Je suis sensible et chatouilleux.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais franchement... Ne pouvez-vous pas vous empêcher de me toucher ? marmonnais-je.

Il me regarda de haut en bas, se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha comme un félin. Ouais, il apprend vite le con.

- Non. Pas avec toi dans cette tenue minimaliste.

- On passe au tutoiement à présent?

- C'est peut-être plus approprié pour notre relation...

- Et moi qui désespérais de te l'entendre dire.

J'avançai vers lui, souriant doucement, me léchant les lèvres, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux. Je le détaillai ouvertement, le contournai, fis le tour du propriétaire et posai mes mains sur ses hanches, remontant lentement pour enlacer sa nuque, mon corps frôlant outrageusement le sien. Il déglutit et je rapprochai ma bouche de son oreille.

- Encore gagné.

- La seule raison pour laquelle tu gagnes, c'est parce que tu es déloyale.

- Ha bon?

- Oui. Tu es un homme.

- Bien entendu. C'est entièrement ma faute. Vilain Matt. Pas bien. répliquais-je en me singeant.

Il me regarda, secoua la tête en soupirant, mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était plus doué avec les femmes. Aucune ne pourrait jouer le jeu et espérer gagner, le mettre mal à l'aise ou le pousser dans un retranchement duquel il ne pourrait sortir. Lui clouer le bec. Je ne gagnais que de part son inexpérience.

- Allons nous coucher Anthony, je suis fatigué.

- Tu ne tiens pas la distance... Et c'est Tony.

Le sous entendu est trop grand que pour l'ignorer. Et son regard en dit encore une fois très long. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour me souvenir que je suis exaspéré et en colère contre lui.

- Viens dans mon lit, et on verra qui est le plus endurant. répliquais-je en soupirant doucement.

- J'avais justement de nouvelles positions à tester.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est... Je pris une longue inspiration.

- Rien que je ne connaisse déjà je suppose.

Et sans me vanter, c'est surement vrai. Disons que ma vie a été assez dissolue que pour tout tester. Et puis certains clients sont assez imaginatifs.

- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu n'as jamais testé du Stark pure souche.

J'émis un son bas et vibrant, le regardant ouvertement comme s'il était mon casse croute. Qu'il cesse donc de s'aventurer là-dedans. Je ne suis ni farouche, ni pudique. Je pourrais très bien coucher avec lui et encore le regarder dans les yeux après. Je pourrais supplier ou le faire supplier, le faire hurler de plaisir, et encore nier avoir pris mon pied le lendemain. Parce que tout ça n'a strictement aucune importance à mes yeux. Lui en revanche, ça sera sa première fois. Et même s'il aime le plaisir de la chair... Peu importe. Il ne doit pas s'aventurer plus avant sur ce terrain avec moi.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de ma chambre et le fixai. Je souris avant de me rapprocher, passant une nouvelle fois mes bras autour de sa nuque, mes lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des siennes. Sans les effleurer. Nos souffles se faisaient correctement l'amour et c'était bien plus intime ainsi. Raide, le milliardaire semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir.

- Encore gagné. Bonne nuit Anthony.

Mais alors que je me dégageais, sa main attrapa mon poignet et me tira à lui. Sa main libre trouva le creux de mes reins et me maintint fermement contre lui, me faisant pleinement remarquer combien il était... appétissant. Il lâcha mon poignet, juste pour me relever le visage avec douceur mais avec un rien d'empressement. Puis ses lèvres, chaudes, légèrement gercées, sa langue contre mon inférieure, le goût de l'alcool, du sucre et de l'interdit. Anthony est accro à l'interdit. Ce baiser, c'est juste lui, dans l'éclosion, la timidité. Juste excellent. Puis il se dégagea comme il m'avait attrapé et me fis un clin d'œil.

- J'AI gagné. Bonne nuit Matt.

- Bonne nuit Stark. répondis-je avec un sourire, refermant ma porte une fois qu'il eut gagné sa chambre. Mon sourire s'évanouit de lui-même et je reniflai dédaigneusement. A ce train là, mes plans risquaient fort d'être compromis.

**OoO**

- Matt, Maaaaatt!

Je me retournai à la voix de la fillette qui hurlait mon nom dans tout le camp. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, et tout le monde souriait. Tel était son pouvoir. Etre aimée de tous. Elle arriva essoufflée devant moi, ses yeux brillants et heureux. Elle trépignait, sautillait sur place sans pouvoir se calmer. Du coup, je la pris sur mes genoux, mes bras se refermant sur son petit corps pour lui éviter de tomber. La protéger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a princesse?

- Regarde! J'ai trouvé ça derrière le grillage!

Elle me tendit une rose des sables, aussi grande que sa main. Mais mon sourire se fana parce que... derrière le grillage? Je déposai la fleur plus loin, sur une table métallique rouillée et cabossée, avant de prendre les épaules de ma sœur pour la secouer durement. J'étais rarement violent, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, avec ma famille. Mais elle devait comprendre. Elle devait se rendre compte que ici, c'était notre monde, notre sécurité et notre maison. Dehors... Dehors c'était la mort assurée. Elle commença à sangloter, ne comprenant visiblement pas où était le problème.

- C'est dangereux ! Il y a des bombes derrière le grillage ! Des gens qui tirent avec des balles ! Tu aurais pu te blesser, te faire tuer !

- Mais je suis pas allée loin !

- C'est déjà trop ! Ne va plus là-bas !

Elle ravala ses sanglots et hocha la tête, avant de se lover tout contre moi, me demandant pardon. Même si tout partait d'une bonne attention... Nathy n'avait pas conscience du danger. Je m'éveillais à peine à ça moi-même. C'était la guerre ici. Un guerre sale, ignoble et le camp dans lequel nous nous trouvions n'avait aucune chance de survivre si nous ne recevions pas rapidement de l'aide de l'état. Et dehors c'était pire encore. Personne n'était en sécurité, et même si je n'étais que peu conscient de ce qui pouvait arriver, j'en savais assez que pour refuser la moindre sortie de mes frères et sœurs. Les opposants se fichaient pas mal que nous soyons des enfants. Fillettes ou garçonnets, quelle différence ? Nous sommes de sac de viande, et des trous à combler. Pour parler vulgairement. Et si cela je l'ai bien compris, il est hors de question que ma petite sœur bien aimée le comprenne également. Sa conscience ne doit en aucun cas être souillée.

- Merci pour la fleur Nathy. Elle est magnifique. Tu veux qu'on la montre à papa et maman?

Elle hocha la tête, sauta de mes genoux, et sa petite main trouva la mienne, naturellement. Je trouvai, comme d'habitude, nos parents sous la tente médicale. Maman consultait des dossiers, papa tentait de réparer une machine importante pour les soins. Je déposai la fleur sur le bureau et souris grandement.

- Regardez ce qu'a trouvé Nathalia dans le camp!

Autant lui éviter de se faire disputer par les parents... Notre mère releva le visage et regarda la trouvaille, un sourire illuminant son visage. Un sourire si doux, si aimant. Il était tellement évident que nous étions son monde, son avenir. Jamais nous ne pourrions la décevoir parce que nous, ses enfants, étions sa plus belle réussite.

Elle s'essuya le front, étalant la poussière sur sa peau brûlée par le soleil. Elle nous fit signe de venir près d'elle et observa la fleur, complimentant Nathy. C'était ce genre de moment que nous désirions vivre éternellement, parce qu'il est doux, magnifique. Et que nous sommes protégés dans ces bras tendres.

Mais nous sommes en guerre.

Et la guerre n'est pas tendre. Elle ne fait pas de pause. Et elle n'épargne personne.

**oOo**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, un cri silencieux au bord des lèvres, le corps en sueur et les membres tremblants.

Le fracas des bombes résonnait encore à mes oreilles.

Et la terreur inondait encore mon cœur et mon esprit. Du fiel dont le goût empoisonnait encore ma bouche, et la sensation de la terre brûlante contre ma peau bien trop chaude. Je dis ne pas vivre dans la passé, mais il semblerait qu'il ne daigne pas me laisser.

Un bruit sur le côté, puis une sensation d'enfermement, une autre chaleur qui aurait pu être bénéfique en d'autres circonstance... mais qui là, en cet instant, me fit littéralement panique. Je me débattis. Violemment. Criai également, avant de me dégager et de sauter hors du lit, me postant dans un coin, regardant le nouveau venu avec une crainte que je ne tentais même pas de réprimer ou de dissimuler.

- Matt ! Calme toi... Tu es en sécurité ici.

Mes yeux se plissent, je tente de distinguer la forme sombre, de la reconnaitre, de poser un nom sur l'odeur et sur la voix. Et enfin la lumière se fit, autant dans mon esprit que dans la pièce. Je lâchai un glapissement outré et lâchai une bordée de jurons, maudissant Stark. Je fermai les yeux... et me laisser glisser contre le mur derrière moi.

Epuisé. J'étais épuisé et vulnérable. Il m'était insupportable que l'homme me voit ainsi mais récupérer les morceau de ma fierté et de ma force n'était présentement pas faisable.

- Je peux approcher ou... tu préfères que je reste là où je suis ?

Je sens que Stark hésite. Il aimerait venir, mais vu mon précédent rejet, il estime plus prudent de me demander. Je le sens également inquiet. Chose tellement étonnante venant de lui. Le milliardaire n'est pas vraiment connu pour sa sollicitude envers les autres. Pour autant, je sais qu'il n'est pas dépourvu de cœur. Je remontai mes genoux contre mon torse, les entourant de mes bras, et posant mon front dessus. Replis total.

- Matt ? Tu veux que je te laisse ? que je chante quelque chose ? ouais non, oublie ça, je chanterai pas à cette heure-ci, les voisins appelleraient les flic. Sauf bien sûr qu'on a pas de voisins, donc ça poserait pas de problème, mais je doute que tu veuilles m'entendre donc je vais la fermer.

Je souris, expression qu'il ne pouvait voir, mais qui était bien présente. Je relevai le visage de sorte à poser ma joue sur mon bras, les yeux dirigés vers Anthony. Une expression douce brillant dans mes yeux verts. C'était un instant paisible après un tempête émotionnelle. Anthony se leva lentement, s'approcha, surveillant chacune de mes expressions. Puis il s'accroupit en face de moi, se mettant à ma hauteur, plantant ses yeux couleur d'automne dans les miens. Cherchant quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il trouverait et que je n'étais pas disposé à lui faire voir.

Aussi je fermai les yeux. Mais mon sourire restait en place.

- T'as envie de parler ?

- Pas spécialement.

- Mais tu vas quand même le faire.

- En effet.

Je l'entendis bouger, et l'instant suivant, une chaleur frôla mon bras. Il s'était assis à mes côtés, son corps frôlant le mien, présent, mais pas trop proche. Me laissant choisir entre l'acceptation et la fuite.

Je me contentai de venir poser ma tête contre son épaule. Et lui de m'entourer de son bras.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Jarvis m'a réveillé en disant que t'étais en détresse. Je suis arrivé et, ouais, tu faisais un cauchemar. Tu ne voulais d'ailleurs pas te réveiller.

Je restai silencieux, incapable de répondre à ça. Pour dire quoi, de toute manière. Stark ne rajouta rien non plus, du moins dans un premier temps. Je sentis sa main s'aventurer sur ma nuque, descendant à la jonction de mon épaule qu'il caressa.

Cicatrice.

Il continua, sur la hanche, en un touché aérien. Doux. Et s'arrêta, retraçant une forme irrégulière.

Cicatrice.

Il s'aventura sur mon torse et ma main attrapa son poignet. Ce n'était pas à lui de dénombrer les marques. Il n'avait pas à les apprendre. Pas encore. Ce n'était pas son rôle et ne le serait probablement jamais.

- Comment les as-tu eut ?

- De la même manière que tu as eut ton nouveau cœur j'imagine.

- Kidnapping ?

- Bombardement. corrigeais-je.

Je sentis son corps se tendre, sa chaleur augmenter, imperceptiblement. L'angoisse de mes mots, de leurs significations et sous-entendus. Il tente de remettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble, mais il lui en manque trop, ou il craint de comprendre.

- Où as-tu dit que tes parents travaillaient ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit.

- Ces armes... Bombes... tu sais d'où elles venaient ?

- Sincèrement Stark, tu crois, en voyant mes cicatrices, que j'étais en mesure de faire attention à un truc pareil ?

Il me regarda plus attentivement et je captai une lueur triste, un éclair de remord et je secouai la tête. Il n'avait pas à savoir. Je... ne désirais pas assombrir un esprit déjà trop tourmenté. Mais même si c'était douloureux, je me devais de me souvenir de la vérité. De ce qui c'était passé. Et de ne pas perdre de vue la finalité. Je savais comment allait se terminer ma quête et même si lentement le doute s'installait dans mon cœur, je ne pouvais laisser mon esprit le suivre.

- As quoi penses-tu ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui pour tomber face à son visage inquiet. Il avait l'air si sérieux que cela en devenait presque attendrissant. Étonnant que cet homme solitaire se montre si tactile avec moi. Et en si peu de temps.

- Que j'en ai assez de fonctionner par raison. J'aimerais fermer les yeux et ne plus m'inquiéter. Faire ce que je souhaite, apprécier tout et n'importe quoi sans craindre les retombées. J'aimerais pouvoir écouter le cœur... et savoir que je ne serais pas blessé après.

- C'est pas le discours que devrait tenir un gosse...

- Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants Anthony. Plus depuis longtemps.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, répliquer, mais rien ne vint. Il se contenta de me regarder. Et une sorte de compréhension mutuelle passa. Nous n'avions certainement pas vécu les mêmes choses, mais notre enfance nous avait toutes deux été volées. Et nous avions grandi comme nous le pouvions, pour devenir ceci...

- Je vais prendre l'air.

- Je peux venir avec toi ou... ?

Debout, je tournai les yeux sur Stark. Durant un instant, je me perdis dans cette contemplation. J'ignore pourquoi nous agissions ainsi, comme deux adolescents avançant à tâtons. Peut-être parce que la nuit offre plus de possibilités. Qu'on permet à une partie des masques de tomber. Et qu'on ouvre enfin les yeux sur une vérité que la lumière du jour dissimule.

- Bien entendu.

Et je lui tendis la main. Le sourire qu'il m'envoya en retour... me rendit heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

Voilà, maintenant vous comprenez xD

Que pensez-vous de Matt ? cache-t-il quelque chose ? Espère-t-il quelque chose de Tony ? Et les cicatrices, vraiment un bombardement ?  
Je vous laisse méditer mes amis !


End file.
